Monster Improvement Forum Part 2
Welcome to the Monster Improvement Forum! Basically this is like the Monster Idea Forum, but with already-existing monsters in the game that are improved and made viable for today's meta. Feel free to add as many monsters as you like (as long as they are S+ on the Viability Ranking or lower)! RULE OF THUMB Please, if you can, do not make the monster too busted. Making them OP tier is perfectly fine, but don't blast their stats beyond common sense (either make them all-around good, or give them lackluster stats alongside great ones), and make sure their moves are balanced. If anything reaches worrying levels and you're told about it, make sure it gets fixed, or the profile will be purged. Example of bad stats: Power - 3,845 Speed - 3,575 Life - 43,927 Example of good stats: Power - 3,592 Speed - 3,491 Life - 39,718 OR Power - 3,792 Speed - 3,372 Life - 37,718 Example of a bad move: Dummy Wave - AoE 50 Special dmg + Mega Stun + Mega Freeze + PER + Trait Disable + Team NER + Self 3-turn Evasion, 32s, 3 CD Example of a good move: Dummy Punch - 50 Special dmg + Stun + PER, 32s, 2 CD Mr.Scratch Filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler filler Olafur (Epikart) Olafur used to much prefer living in solitude in his mountain cavern over interacting with the masses below him, to the point of never leaving once in his life. However, one day while climbing every mountain in Monster Legends just for fun, Lau Lau came across his cave and became the first one ever to meet him. Never having seen another monster before, Olafur was hostile at first, but thanks to her agility, Lau Lau managed to evade his club long enough to talk him into trusting her. After a break from their battle and a nice chat (most of which Olafur didn’t understand, but could get enough context from), Lau Lau invited him to scale back down the mountain with her and meet some other monsters, which he decided to accept, at least for a little bit. Once the two were back on the islands and Lau Lau helped introduce him to others, Olafur turned out to be really popular with everyone else, thanks to his strength and surprisingly friendly personality. Now, Olafur stays close to his mountain, but lives much lower so he can come out and have a talk if he feels like it, or if someone requires his help on the battlefield. Role: Tank / Support Skill Group 1 Ho-Hum - 40 Special dmg + 50% Stun, 24s, 0 CD Feh - AoE Quicksands + Self 50% Damage Mirror, 25s, 0 CD Hubba-Wumph - Team Regeneration + Stamina Regeneration, 21s, 1 CD Skill Group 2 Geh-Ga - AoE PER + Stun + Self Torture Immunity, 29s, 2 CD Re-Te-Fe - AoE 25% Life Removal + Self Life-Steal, 31s, 1 CD Haaaaa - Team 3 Random Immunity Effects + Self Nyctophobic Shield, 27s, 2 CD Skill Group 3 Ha-Huh - 70 Special dmg, 33s, 0 CD Meh - AoE 45 Earth dmg + Self Taunt + 100% Damage Mirror, 30s, 2 CD Eh-Duh-Hon - Team NER + 50% Heal + 50% Stamina Restore, 10s, 3 CD Special GRAAAAWWWWRRR!!! - AoE Mega Stun + Team Stun Hater + Extra Turn Recommended Moveset Argh! * Meh * Eh-Duh-Hon / Re-Te-Fe * Haaaaa * Hubba-Wumph / Geh-Ga / Ha-Huh Rador (Epikart) Halloween is a frightening time for all. Groups of Haymen torment farmers and their crops, Gretchen steals away children for her supper, Cain and Countess Flawless leave Monstelvania to commit terrible atrocities, and so many more creatures strike fear into the hearts of every monster they can for an entire day. But of course, there are some monsters that have tried to stop this and bring Halloween back to peace. The prowlers are not a big fan of this, though, as this is the one time they get to attack, so they’ve hired someone to take care of these heroes. Enter Rador, the Biker of the Apocalypse. Rador isn’t subtle about his job; the second he finds anyone who can end the reign of Halloween, he rides in to fight them with ferocity and a complete lack of remorse or mercy. Rador cannot be reasoned with. He can only be defeated, but not without a serious fight. Role: Attacker Skill Group 1 Rotting Bones - 50 Special dmg, 31s, 0 CD Slice With The Burning Scythe - AoE Bleed + Burn, 34s, 1 CD Wide-Cut Slash - AoE 30 Fire dmg, 30s, 0 CD Skill Group 2 Eat My Dust! - 50 Special dmg + AoE Minor Blind, 34s, 1 CD Indented Inferno - 60 Fire dmg, 37s, 0 CD Flaming Aiming - AoE 35 Fire dmg + Self True Vision, 35s, 1 CD Skill Group 3 Breathe, and You Die - 75 Special dmg, 39s, 1 CD Revving Up - Self Double Damage + Precision + Haste, 37s, 2 CD Melt and Mix - AoE 50 Fire dmg + Ignite, 40s, 2 CD Special Daring Devil - AoE 100 Fire dmg Recommended Moveset Good God, That Damage! * Breathe, and You Die * Indented Inferno * Melt and Mix * Revving Up Grumpex (Epikart) There was once a time when the entirety of deep space was put into jeopardy, and populations across the universe were in constant fear at every second. The aliens known as the Skeels were a band of hostile lifeforms who regularly invaded random planets and put them under their rule. They weren’t nice about it, either; anyone who dared try to step up against them - or really, just anyone when they were having a bad day - simply got a face full of their laser guns and other high-class technology, and all anybody could ever do under their thumbs was to pray they didn’t get on their bad side and could die of their lack of care for the planet, rather than their brutal tortures and weaponry. The Skeels were a massive threat to everything, and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon...and then the Chameliens arrived. Built from the ground up as an army of space warriors, they had only one goal; stop the Skeels forever. Their leader, Grumpex, was once a mere peasant on his own planet, but his fighting skills were so supreme from years of training, once the band saw his potential, they instantly asked him to rule. With their own weapons made specifically to ward off the horrible Skeels, they have single-handedly saved the universe...for now. The Skeels only get stronger and stronger every time they’re knocked down, however, so the battle remains. It’ll be quite a while until the Chameliens are in danger themselves, though. Role: Attacker Skill Group 1 Solar-Powered Boomstick - 40 Special dmg + Sunburn, 30s, 0 CD At The Speed of Light - 5*7 Light dmg + Random Torture Effect, 28s, 0 CD Futuristic Medicare - Ally 50% Heal + Stamina Regeneration, 31s, 1 CD Skill Group 2 Kicking Down the Door - Self NER + Damage Boost + 30% Heal + Extra Turn, 35s, 2 CD Use Violence Only When Required - AoE 40 Special dmg + Random Torture Effect, 32s, 1 CD Unsuccessful Evolution - 50 Light dmg + Baby Reversion + Back in Time, 33s, 1 CD Skill Group 3 Protectors Against Evil - Self Evil Legions Hater + 50 Light dmg + Sunburn + Self Evil Legions Hater Removal, 36s, 2 CD Into Hyperspace! - 5*12 Light dmg + 20% Random Torture Effect*12, 40s, 3 CD Wait for Zameleon - 45 Special dmg + Self Skill Mirror, 25s, 1 CD Special Chamelien Secret Weapon Omega - AoE 70 Light dmg + 3 Random Torture Effects Recommended Moveset This is Chamelien Patrol, Returning To Base * Into Hyperspace! * Wait for Zameleon * Use Violence Only When Required * Kicking Down The Door / Unsuccessful Evolution / Futuristic Medicare Yimburbur (Suchae34g) (WIP) When Talika found little Yimburbur lost in the forest, she thought she would raise him so that he could become a forest counsellor like she was. However, as much as she tried to make a Support monster out of Yimburbur, he wasn't meant to be one. He turned out to be a big brute. A brute with an extraordinary strength and the resilience of a mountain. Role: Attacker / Tank All Skills Skill Group 1 High Grade: 40 Nature dmg + 50% Heal w/ 20s, 1 turn Miracle Worker: 30 Special dmg + Team NER + Regen w/ 20s, no CD Multiple Chop: AoE 30 Nature dmg + Bleed w/ 26s, 1 turn CD Skill Group 2 Power of Roots: Self NER + Double Damage + Precision + Team Damage Boost + AoE Nature Weakness + Damage Reduction w/ 30s, 2 turn CD Attention Span: Self Mega Taunt + Botanophobic Shield + Double Life w/ 18s, 3 turn CD Strength to Survive: 55 Special dmg + Team Torture Immunity + 100% Life Steal w/ 30s 2 turn CD Skill Group 3 Groundation: AoE PER + 40 Nature dmg + Stun + Reverse Healing + 20% Heal w/ 49s, 2 turn CD Crucial Punishment: 80 Special dmg + AoE 30 Nature dmg w/ 33s, 2 turn CD Sharp Leaf Blades: AoE 40 Nature dmg + Daze + Bleed w/ 31s, 1 turn CD Special The Jabaline (Guil) Jabaline has the intelligence and tactics of a Greek queen and the agility of the best athlete. Dodging her spear isn't something you can easily do, because it is directed by Ares, the god of war. Skills Group 1: Grace of Erebus - 30 Special dmg + 50% Life Steal + Dark Weakness, 25s, 0 CD Styx Favour - 30 AoE Dark dmg, 28s, 0 CD Oneiri Favour - 40 Dark dmg + 50% Nightmares, 28s, 0 CD Skills Group 2: Grace of Persephone - Self NER + 50% Stamina Recovery + Extra Turn, 38s, 0 CD Acheron Favour - AoE Nightmares + Bleed, 39s, 0 CD Macaria Favour - PER + Trait Disable + Stun, 140s, 0 CD Skills Group 3: Grace of Minos - 55 Special dmg + AoE Dark Weakness + 100% Life Steal, 33s, 0 CD Arae Favour - 30 AoE Dark dmg + PER + Poison, 35s, 0 CD Hades Favour - 65 Dark dmg + Bleed + Daze, 32s, 0 CD Ultimate: Grace of Tartarus '''- 70 AoE Special dmg + PER + Nightmares + Curse + Daze Soul Hugger (Azure) Soul Hugger feeds on damned souls, but they aren't an easy meal to find. However, this monster knows his way around Hell, and he has paid one of the Soulfagi to "lose" a soul or two from time to time when carrying them around areas of punishment. Thus, the Soulfagous gets an extra pay and Soul Hugger gets his dinner! '''Move-set: Default Skills: Leeching Claws: 25 physical damage, 11s, 0 CD Soul Snacks: 30 dark damage, 13s, 0 CD Skills Group 1: * Energy Sink: - (Special Single 20 Damage + AoE 25% Stamina Removal, 22s, 1 CD) * Exhaustion - (Special AoE Stamina Leak + Nightmares + 15% Stamina Removal, 25s, 2 CD) * Soul Starter - (Dark Single 45 Damage + 50% Life Steal, 35s, 3 CD) Skills Group 2: * Cook 'Em Well - (Dark AoE 30 Damage + AoE Nightmares + AoE 25% Life Steal, 31s, 2 CD) * Foodie From The Underworld - (Special Self NER + Single 40 Damage + Regeneration + Damage Boost, 26s, 1 CD) * Soul Main - (Dark Single 60 Damage + 100% Life Steal + Single Curse, 27s, 2 CD) Skills Group 3: * No Spirits Allowed - (Special Self NER + Spirit Hater + Double Damage + Extra Turn, 25s, 2 CD) * The Gourmet - (Special Self NER + Double Life + Double Healing + Regeneration + NER, 32s, 2 CD) * Soul Dessert - (Dark Single 75 Damage, AoE Curse, 110% Life Steal, 15s, 1 CD) Special: I'll Swallow Your Soul! - (Dark AoE PER + Self NER + AoE Mega Corruption + AoE 70 Damage + AoE 150% Life Steal) I Eats Those Foods Barbatos, It's What I Do. * Soul Dessert - (Dark Single 75 Damage, AoE Curse, 110% Life Steal, 15s, 1 CD) * The Gourmet - (Special Self NER + Double Life + Double Healing + Regeneration + NER, 32s, 2 CD) * No Spirits Allowed - (Special Self NER + Spirit Hater + Double Damage + Extra Turn, 25s, 2 CD) * Cook 'Em Well - (Dark AoE 30 Damage + AoE Nightmares + AoE 25% Life Steal, 31s, 2 CD) This move-set mainly focuses on buffs and damages mainly just for Soul Hugger himself. This will keep him alive for a long time while doing massive damage to the enemies. Recommended Runes: 3 Strength, 2 Strength + 1 Speed, 2 Strength + 1 Life, 1 Strength + 1 Life + 1 Speed. Recommended Relics: '''Sherezar's Amulet, and Thetys' Armor allow him to tweak with stamina very well. Alces' Amulet and Nebotus' Armor are very good for keeping his survivability up. Ape-X (Suchae34g) This monster is once a normal gorilla but overtime he was evolved and became the leader of the Gorilla Tribe. Now he's a warrior ready to face any war inside the dense jungle and protect his other fellow gorillas. Role : Attacker / Support All Skill Skill group 1 Venomous Vines : 35 Nature Dmg + Poison w/ 25s, no CD Restoring Strike : 40 Nature dmg + Self 20% Heal w/ 20s, no CD Vengeful Wildeness : AoE 30 Special dmg w/ 25s, 1 turn CD Skill Group 2 Mysterious Toxins : 60 Special dmg + Poison w/ 28s, 0 turn CD Rise, Allies : Team Dmg Boost + Precision + Stamina Regen + Heal 30% Life w/ 0s, 3 turn CD Wild Venom : AoE 25 Nature Dmg + Poison + Curse + Bleed w/ 30s 3 turn CD Skill Group 3 Dazing Hammer : AoE 40 Special dmg + Daze w/ 30s, 2 turn CD Restore Our Injuries : Team NER + Life Regen + Double Healing + 20% Heal w/ 37s, 2 turn CD The Jungle Lives : 70 Nature dmg + Team Double Life + Stun w/ 31s, 1 turn CD '''Special : Protector of the Jungle : AoE 65 Special dmg + Team NER + 100% Shield + 100% Heal + Life Regen + Stamina Regen Recommended Moveset * Rise Allies * The Jungle Lives * Wild Venom * Restore our Injuries Fatid (WookieThere) Once upon a time, there was a little Sheluke who lived in a swamp. One day, Dr. Hazard started using that swamp as his dumping site and contaminated it. After years of eating rotten garbage and being in contact with contamination, that little Sheluke turned into this pestilent beast: Fatid! Rank: SS+ Role: Tank/Resurrector Moveset Skills Group One: Fart Machine: AoE Poison, 0s, 0 CD Decayed Limb: 40 nature damage, 22s, 0 CD Traitor Eater: Single Ally 100% Life Removal + Self NER 100% Life + Stamina Regen + Double Healing + Double Health + Regeneration, 0s, 3 CD Skills Group Two: Putrid Organism: AoE PER + Poison + Bleed + Self 40% Life Regen, 24s, 1 CD Rotten Claw: 65 nature damage + PER + Poison + Bleed, 22s, 1 CD Vein Worms: Single Ally 100% Resurrect + Triple Damage + 4-turn Death Countdown, 43s, 2 CD Skills Group Three: Decomposing Body: Self NER + Double Healing + Regeneration + Self Extra Turn, 22s, 2 CD Infected Breath: AoE 50 nature damage + PER + Poison + Bleed, 27s, 2 CD Vein Worms Infestation: Team 50% Resurrection + Double Damage + 3-Turn Death Countdown, 70s, 3 CD Special: Pestilence Curse: AoE 85 nature damage + PER + 3-turn Death Countdown + Poison + Bleed + Self 50% Life Regen Krampus (WookieThere) It is known that Panda Claus brings presents to good monsters, but what happens to the bad ones? It is not Panda Claus, but Krampus who pays them a visit and not a very pleasant one. Rank: OP-/SS+ Role: Denier Moveset Default Skills: Evil Hook: 25 physical damage, 13s, 0 CD Snow Shadow: 30 dark damage, 13s, 0 CD Skills Group One: Punisher Attack: 35 special damage + Freeze, 20s, 0 CD Slink Shadow: AoE 35 dark damage + Nightmares, 34s, 0 CD Dark Gift: 30 dark damage + Random Negative Effect, 27s, 0 CD Skills Group Two: Punitive Accion: 40 special damage + Bleed, 28s, 0 CD Creepy Shadows: AoE 30 dark damage + Nightmares + 2 Random Torture Effects, 32s, 1 CD Burning Gift: 25 special damage + Burning + 2 Random Control Effects, 30s, 2 CD Skills Group Three: Brutal Verdict: 40 special damage + Mega Freeze + 100% Stamina Drain, 28s, 2 CD Freezing Shadows: AoE 30 dark damage + Mega Freeze, 32s, 2 CD Poisoned Gift: AoE 25 special damage + Poison + 2 Random Control Effects, 30s, 3 CD Special: Ruined Christmas: AoE PER + Trait Disabled + Mega Freeze + 100% Stamina Drain Globrush (WookieThere) Globrush got rich designing high-tech weapons, but then he lost all his Gems gambling. When Captain Copperbeard found him in a tavern, penniless and dejected, he brought him on board The Curse of the Cosmos, where he became the gunsmith. Rank: SS+ Role: Attacker/Curser Moveset Skills Group One: Andromeda Beam: 45 light damage, 28s, 1 CD Minicluster: AoE 25 special damage + Blind, 33s, 2 CD Protogalaxy: 35 light damage + Burn, 26s, 0 CD Skills Group Two: Canis Major Projection: 60 light damage + AoE Bleed + Poison, 28s, 2 CD Pocket Supernova: AoE 35 light damage + Light Weakness + Self Extra Turn, 37s, 2 CD Magellanic Shape: 65 special damage + AoE Ignite + Burn, 28s, 1 CD Skills Group Three: Triangulum Laser: 75 light damage, 13s, 0 CD Galactic Tide: AoE 60 light damage, 36s, 2 CD Black Matter: 70 special damage + AoE Blind + Sunburn, 31s, 2 CD Special: Galaxy Splitter: AoE PER + 100 light damage + Total Blind + Blind + Sunburn + Burn + Ignite + Bleed + Poison Zeighar (WookieThere) While most creatures of his kind want to be part of the alliance of dragons, Zeighar's goal isn't to become a member but to lead, or better said, control the alliance and use its members to fight his own personal battles. Will they be up for it? Well... He doesn't really care what they're up for. Rank: OP-''' '''Role: Denier Moveset Skills Group One: The Dream of a Dragon: 30 magic damage + Nightmares, 24s, 0 CD Powered by Dragons: 40 special damage + Team 40% Stamina Regen, 25s, 0 CD Never-Dying Curse: AoE 30 magic damage + Curse, 25s, 2 CD Skills Group Two: Bend Will: AoE PER + Guard Down + Positive Effects Block, 27s, 2 CD Dementia: Single PER + Curse + Positive Effects Block, 24s, 0 CD Prince of Madness: AoE Curse + Nightmares + Team Stamina Regen, 25s, 2 CD Skills Group Three: Ancient Dominator: AoE 30 special damage + Random Control Effect + Bleed, 28s, 3 CD Mighty Servant: Self CDDA + NER + Extra Turn + 10% Life Removal, 0s, 0 CD Dominate Enlightenment: AoE 40 magic damage + Mega Possession + Daze + Blind, 26s, 2 CD Special: Greatest of Blessings: AoE PER + Trait Disabled + Mega Possession + Team CDDA Dusk Aura (WookieThere) Dusk Aura used to be a superhero, like her sister Lux Aura, but one day, Malair cast a control spell on her and now she's possessed by his evil powers. Dusk Aura has become a very dangerous puppet. Rank: SS+ Role: Support Moveset Default Skills: Lux's Sister: 25 physical damage, 13s, 0 CD Malair's Hostage: 30 dark damage, 13s, 0 CD Skills Group One: Dimming Light: 40 dark damage + Reverse Healing, 25s, 0 CD Mysterious Somber: 35 dark damage + AoE Reverse Healing, 24s, 0 CD Gloom: Single Ally NER + 30% Life Regen + Turn Transfer, 22s, 1 CD Skills Group Two: Intimidating Dusk: 45 dark damage + Team Regeneration + Double Healing Horrifying Eventide: AoE 15 dark damage + Team Regeneration + Precision, 22s, 2 CD Better Than Twilight: 15 special damage + Team CDDA + Double Damage, 25s, 0 CD Skills Group Three: Creepy Sundown: Team Double Healing + Regeneration + Precision, 0s, 0 CD Scary Nightfall: 40 dark damage + Team NER + Regeneration, 19s, 1 CD Spooky Sunset: 35 dark damage + Team NER + 35% Health + Stamina Regen, 18s, 2 CD Special: Dark Phenomena: Team NER + 100% Life + Stamina Regen + Triple Damage + Positive Effects Protection Copycat (WookieThere) Copycat's super power is to provoke his rivals to attack and then copy their skills. Malair loves to have Copycat in his team because of the frustration he causes on enemies. Seeing him on the battlefield is one his favorite hobbies. Rank: OP-/OP Role: Denier Moveset Default Skills: Skills Stealer: 25 physical damage, 13s, 0 CD Evil Master: 30 thunder damage, 13s, 0 CD Skills Group One: My Inner Beast: Self True Vision + Single PER + Curse + Positive Effects Block, 20s, 2 CD Iron Wizard's Spells: AoE 100% Stamina Removal + Curse, 30s, 2 CD Dragon Star: 50 light damage + PER + Trait Disable + Stun, 33s, 2 CD Skills Group Two: Hacker's Paradise: AoE Corruption, 25s, 2 CD Canine Crew: Single 55 special damage + AoE CDA + Guard Down, 35s, 2 CD Elders and Dragons: 45 water damage + Possession + Freeze, 33s, 2 CD Skills Group Three: Grandmaster's Dispel: AoE NER + PER + Team NER + PER + Self Extra Turn, 0s, 2 CD Start Lord: 40 thunder damage + Self NER + Skill Mirror, 30s, 0 CD Stone Fists: AoE 40 earth damage + Stun + Stun + Quicksand, 42s, 2 CD Cupy Implosion: AoE 40 magic damage + 2 Random Control Effects, 49s, 2 CD Special: Kaiju Killer: AoE PER + Trait Disable + Mega Possession Dungeon Master (WookieThere) As a kid, the Dungeon Master had no friends so she became a hateful creature, wanting other monsters to follow and obey her. Ever since she became a monster and gained the control of the Dungeons, all her joy comes from challenging monsters with traps and encounters. Rank: OP-''' '''Role: Denier Moveset Default Skills: Behind The Screen: 25 physical damage, 13s, 0 CD I Rule The Role: 30 magic damage, 13s, 0 CD Skills Group One: Book Carrier: 35 special damage + 50% Chance of CDA, 24s, 0 CD First Module: SIngle Total Blind, 13s, 3 CD Roll The Dice: Single Random Control Effect + Random Torture Effect, 30s, 0 CD Skills Group Two: Magical Trap: Single PER + 40 special damage + CDA, 22s, 1 CD Really Disoriented: 45 magic damage + Total Blind + Blind, 19s, 2 CD Friend's Gathering: Team NER + CDDA, 31s, 2 CD Skills Group Three: Critical Failure: AoE 35 magic damage + Total Blind + Blind, 22s, 2 CD A Bit Late: AoE PER + CDA, 21s, 3 CD Roll The Effect: AoE 35 magic damage + Random Control Effect + Random Torture Effect, 28s, 1 CD Special: Critical!: AoE PER + 65 Magic Damage + 100% Stamina Removal + Mega Time Stop Bella Baal (WookieThere) When Bella Baal was born, she was so precious that her mother Queen Luthien thought even the tiniest flea would hurt her, so she asked White Pandalf to cast a protection spell over her. The spell was effective: Now, when she's in danger, Bella Baal turns into a ferocious beast! Rank: SS+/OP-''' '''Role: Attacker Moveset Default Skills: A Beauty Like Me: 25 physical damage, 13s, 0 CD Be My Guest: 30 light damage, 13s, 0 CD Skills Group One: Princess Bella: 35 light damage + Daze, 26s, 0 CD The Aristocrats: 35 light damage + Blind, 26s, 0 CD Kiss The Beast: 30 special damage + Sunburn, 25s, 0 CD Skills Group Two: Shield Of Life: AoE Daze + Self NER + 50% Shield, 30s, 2 CD Let It Blind: 65 light damage + AoE Blind, 31s, 1 CD Feel The Hit Tonight: AoE PER + 50 special damage, 37s, 2 CD Skills Group Three: Be Prepared: Self NER + 100% Shield + Damage Boost, 30s, 2 CD A Whole New Hit: 75 special damage, 0s, 1 CD The Bella Beast: AoE 45 special damage + Sunburn + Bleed, 37s, 2 CD Special: Can't Wait To Be Queen: AoE PER + Trait Disabled + 70 light damage + Sunburn + Blind + Self 33% Shield + 33% Life Regen Devastator (TastyCaik) Devastator is the muscle in Malair's team of supervillains. He has an extraordinary strength and he's great at obeying commands, but once he sets eyes on a target, he's so blinded by fury that he's incapable of stopping. Moveset Default Skills Bone Crusher: 20 Physical damage. 20s, 0 cooldown Magic Beast: 20 Magic damage. 20s, 0 cooldown Skill Group One Mall Burner: Applies Ignite to target. 22s, 0 cooldown Healing Tears: Self Regeneration. 25s, 0 cooldown Mall Wrecker: 55 Magic damage. 0 stamina, 0 cooldown Skill Group Two Healing Rage: Self 35% Heal + Regeneration. 27s, 1 cooldown Station Burner: AoE 40 Magic damage + Ignite. 27s, 2 cooldown School Destroyer: 85 Special damage. 38s, 3 cooldown Skill Group Three City Leveler: AoE 35 Magic damage + Self Double Damage [ 2 turns]. 38s, 3 cooldown Beast Triggered: Self NER + Life / Stamina Regeneration + Damage Boost [ 3 turns]. 28s, 2 cooldown Unending Rage: AoE 60 Magic damage + Self 65 Metal damage. 35s, 3 cooldown Special Planet Cracker: AoE PER + AoE 85 Magic damage + AoE Megastun. Recommended Moveset "I won't let you live!" * Mall Wrecker * School Destroyer * City Leveler / Station Burner * Unending Rage Recommended Runes: 3 Strength ''' This setup is for people who don't care about strategy and only want their enemies to die. Start with City Leveler then Unending Rage for that sweet suicidal damage and use the other two kills if that somehow backfires (Assuming the metal damage hasn't ended you already). Steel Cannon * School Destroyer * Mall Wrecker * Beast Triggered * Station Burner / City Leveler Recommended Runes: '''3 Strength / 2 Strength, 1 Speed This is for dealing good damge while keeping yourself alive without the risk of Unending Rage. Use Station Burner / City Leveler first then hit them hard with School Destroyer / Mall Wrecker. If the enemy tries to inflict negative effects on you use, Beast Triggered. Category:Idea Forums